


Exam Blues

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a slut, Blackmail, Choking, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Student-Teacher sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After catching a bad cold, Akira fails a biology exam, and Hiruta has other ideas as to how Akira can make up for failing.





	Exam Blues

“Kurusu-san, please see me after class ends.” The test was handed back almost indifferently, making the teachers words all the more ominous.

“Yes, sir.” Akira groaned as he saw that he'd scored the lowest in the class on the test, no wonder Hiruta wanted to see him. It wasn't his fault that he'd gotten sick and hadn't been able to concentrate in class the past week; with the parole hanging over his head he could not afford to stay home and had gone to school anyway.

Somehow he had managed to maintain his normal high scores in all other subjects, but Hiruta's long winded teaching style had gone over his head and he'd had no energy left to study. He'd ignored all hang-out requests, and was just glad that they'd already sent the latest calling card the week before and now were waiting to see if it had worked, because he knew that he was in no shape to enter the Meta-Verse.

Even so, he was smart and could usually extrapolate data well, so his all time low score on the test shocked him, and he frantically scanned the test itself to see where he went wrong.

His head felt heavy; he was over the cold itself but he still hadn't gotten all his strength back yet, and the words seemed to mix and blur before his eyes.

“Kurusu? Are you okay?” He blinked and looked up, realizing that the bell had already rung and he was the last one left in the classroom. Fortunately it was the last class of the day.

“I'm not quite over my illness. I apologize for doing so poorly on the exam; in my ill state I could not concentrate.” He stood up and bowed formally to his teacher.

“Ah, so that's what happened.”

“Please, allow me to take a make-up exam.” He could already head the ridicule of the other students; they were almost in awe of him being the top student in the class. But now that he had failed an exam, they would crucify him.

“Hmm...? Are you sure you want it to get out that you failed? I have something else in mind.” Hiruta's usually flamboyant grin had turned into a sadistic smirk in the blink of an eye.

“Some... something else?” Akira swallowed hard; yes he was sleeping with most of his friends, and confidants, both male and female, but even so sleeping with a teacher was a line he was unwilling to cross, even with his teacher-maid, Kawakami.

"I might be willing to, ah, modify your grade to your usual standards for a small fee."

"A fee paid with my body?" Akira looked his teacher dead in the eye.

"So you do understand. Excellent." Hiruta straightened up. "I have a faculty meeting to attend and I sure you have club duties." He slipped the boy a scrap of paper. "Be at this address by seven tonight." And the biology teacher left the room without waiting for a reply.

* * *

It was a love hotel, no doubt about it. Akira had of course heard of love hotels before, but he had never been inside one. He hadn't needed to; he practically lived alone so it was easy to invite anyone over for sex. His friends, a certain politician, the local doctor, even members of the press.

He checked his watch and found that he was early; seeing as he was not a member of any of Shujin's clubs he had gone to study at the diner in Shibuya before coming to this hotel in Shinjuku.

Briefly he wondered if he should go ahead and get a room, then he realized it was pay by the hour and why pay for an extra hour? So he settled down in one of the lobbies cleaner chairs to wait.

"Are you really going to do this?"

"Go explore." He rubbed the head of the cat in his bag. "If Hiruta catches you then that will be it for coming to school with me."

"I thought you drew the line at teachers?" Morgana purred slightly even though his tone was somber.

"I cannot afford to have my reputation tarnished any more than it already is. I have to do this." He stood and went back outside, lifting Morgana from the bag once he got to the alley running beside the hotel.

"Akira." Morgana settled down to wait, wishing he could change his human's mind, knowing that he couldn't, and wishing that it wouldn't rain.

"I'll be back for you before you know it!" With a wave of his hand he went back into the lobby.

"Ah, you came."

“You didn't give me much choice.” Akira sighed. “Shall we?” Without waiting for a reply, he headed for the elevators.

“I have not gotten us a room yet. Hold on.” Hiruta hurried over to the desk, before joining Akira by the elevators with the key. “You look nervous, haven't you been with a man before?”

“Actually, yeah I have. I've just never been to a love hotel before.”

“Oh? That's surprising. You seem like you get around.”

Akira shrugged. “My living situation is unique enough to me the freedom to invite partners over whenever I want.”

"You live with a legal guardian, don't you?" Hiruta was confused.

"I have a legal guardian, yes, but I live in the attic of the cafe he runs, not in his home." Akira explained as the door was open; he breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened to reveal a room much cleaner than the lobby had been.

"The attic of a cafe? That sounds like something out of a manga." Hiruta toed his shoes off and handed the bag he had with him to Akira. "Please, change into this."

Akira sighed, and peeked into bag. "All or it?"

"Yes."

Akira had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes as he headed into the bathroom, and closed the door firmly behind him.

Stripping completely he emptied the bag, finding a butt plug and cock ring at the bottom, slipping them on first, then the satin and lace panties, fishnet stockings, and finally a tight black dress that was at least a size too small. The wig was next and he pulled on the lace up thigh high boots with four inch heels last. Just as the dress was too small, he found that the boots were half a size too big for his feet.

Double checking the now empty bag, he saw that there was no makeup, so he called it good after examining his reflection.

He didn't exactly look awful in the dress but he didn't look like a girl either.

Walking very carefully in the unfamiliar heels, he left the bathroom and crossed the main room to the bed. "Happy?"

"Very although, can you not walk in heels?"

"I've never worn heels before; hell, I've never dressed like a girl before, so no." He tossed over the bottle of lube he'd found with the plug. "Just do what you want with me; I want to get this over with."

"Never? Not even to seduce Sakamoto?"

"Ryuji?" Akira snorted. "He's way gayer than he lets on; I don't need a dress to seduce him."

"Sakamoto likes boys? I'll have to remember that." Hiruta patted the bed beside him, and Akira all but collapsed onto it as his left foot twisted awkwardly in the over-sized boots, only the bed breaking his fall preventing a broken ankle. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the boots are too big for me and my foot twisted but no damage done." Akira climbed onto the bed, straddling Hiruta without waiting to be prompted.

"I see. Not bad though for a decision I made on the fly; they belong to a casual lover of mine who is about your size, same with the dress. The panties I bought special for you and have never been worn before, same with the wig."

"And she won't mind me wearing her clothing?" Akira cocked his head to the side as a hand slipped inside the low cut neckline to twist a nipple, only the stretch of the slinky fabric keeping the dress from tearing.

"No he doesn't mind at all. He knows everything; except that you're my student of course."

"Of course." Akira sighed. "What about the plug?"

"A brand new one I was saving for a special occasion, as is the ring; the plug and ring are yours too keep. Or toss, that is up to you. The wig and panties you may keep as well." Hiruta dipped his head and kissed the line between Akira's defined pecs, turned almost into a mockery of breasts by the tightness of the dress. Hands groped Akira's tight ass through the layers of fabric, then slipped up under the short hem of the skirt.

"Oh!" Akira's reservations began to melt away as the familiar joy of being touched flooded through him. His hands went to the knot in Hiruta's ascot, his fingers making quick work before unbuttoning his teachers shirt. "How do you want me?"

"On your back." Hiruta flipped them so that he could straddle the tall teen. His ass ground down against Akira's crotch. "Feels like you're already excited."

"I'm sixteen." Akira shrugged as if to say 'what did you expect?'

Hiruta laughed. "That is true." He tugged the skirts up, his palm cupping Akira through the now tight panties, but he made no effort to ease the pressure. Instead he slid down the bed, mouthing Akira's bulge through the fabric.

Precum and saliva dampened the panties, but with the cock ring on, Akira couldn't cum even if he wanted to. "More... teacher more... teach me."

"What do you wish to learn?" Hiruta's fingers pulled down the panties at last, and Akira's cock sprung free, eager for more attention.

"Anything." Akira shot him a slutty smile as he pulled Hiruta's pants open. "Oh what a cute little guy! I bet he's more than ready to play! Does he want to feel my mouth or my ass?"

"Neither, for now." Hiruta stood up, stepping out of his pants and pulling a massive plug from his own ass. He lubed Akira up, and sat on his cock, which slid home like they had done this a million times before.

"Oh!" Akira's back arched in surprised pleasure; he had not expected to be fucking the young teacher's ass.

"Is this your first time fucking bareback?"

"No." His slutty grin returned. "Mishima's allergic to latex so when we do it I can't wear a condom."

"How many Shujin boys have you been with?" But Akira only shrugged and would say no more so Hiruta began to roll his hips.

"Oh! Yeah, that's nice..." Akira's head fell back, his lips parting to allow an endless stream of lewd sounds to leave him as his hands gripped Hiruta's hips tight enough to bruise.

The slight pain only spurred Hiruta on, his motions becoming rougher. "Stroke me."

Akira's hand was on him in seconds, stroking the modest length like it was much larger. His thumb caressed the tip with each pump, both to wipe away clear precum to slick the shaft and to tease.

Then the teachers hands were wrapped around his students throat, his eyes scanning for any sign that he was crossing a line and, seeing none, he began to squeeze.

"Ah!" Akira's moaning changed to be underscored with a slight hint of fear and distress, but his hips began to rise up against Hiruta with increasing urgency.

Akira began to whimper, as the urge to cum rose up inside him, but with the cock ring on he couldn't cum. "Please..." The word was whispered with the last of his oxygen.

"Please what?" But Akira could only gasp, his hips thrusting upwards harder than ever as his vision blurred, slamming his tip home against Hiruta's prostate three times in rapid succession.

Hiruta's hands and ass tightened mercilessly as the biology teacher came hard but Akira could still not cum. He needed more, and he needed the ring off.

But even as he felt an overwhelming urge to cum rise up inside of him, Akira loved the feeling of being denied, and loved that he had made the cute biology teacher cream all over the borrowed dress. Oh well, it was a sex dress anyway; he hadn't thought to check for stains before pulling the dress on but Akira was certain that the stains were there.

"Please..." He whimpered and for a second Hiruta was certain that Akira was already begging to cum. "Fuck me. Your ass felt really good, but I need a cock in my ass to feel amazingly good. So please, fuck me. Fuck my ass, fuck it hard..." Akira dissolved into a coughing fit as his bruised throat seized up.

"You want it that bad huh?" Hiruta rolled Akira onto his back, his hips raising into the air of their own volition. "You love taking cock?"

"I more than love it, I need it!" Akira wiggled his hips as the panties were pulled down to mid thigh. A cum slick cock was slapped against one cheek, then the other, before rubbing between pert cheeks, the plug still firmly in place, and Akira began to cough again.

"Are you okay?" He asked a moment later as the coughing subsided. "Do you need some water?"

Akira nodded, no longer acting, and Hiruta went to get him a bottle from the fridge. "Here, drink slowly."

Akira longed to just gulp down the cold liquid, but this wasn't his first time being choked hard, and he knew that gulping would only make him cough harder. So he took slow sips, swallowing as gently as he could, until the worse of the pain had passed. "I'm okay now."

"Still want to be fucked?" Hiruta stroked the teens cock teasingly.

"Yes." Akira got back onto all fours with his ass in the air.

This time there was no teasing as the plug was removed and Hiruta's cock thrust inside. "What an eager little slut you are."

"Oh, am I?" Akira gasped as Hiruta reached underneath him and began stroking his cock.

"You sound like you really love having a cock in your ass."

Akira threw him a sultry look over his shoulder but said nothing.

Hiruta settled into a slow, easy rhythm, teasing the teen once more.

"Harder."

"Harder, what?" Hiruta's fingernails scratched lightly across Akira's bare hips.

"Harder please."

"That's not tonight's magic word."

"Harder, Master." Akira felt no shame at calling a teacher Master.

He was instantly rewarded with a hard thrust that hit his prostate head on. "Yes!"

"There?" Hiruta hit the same spot again.

"Yes, yes! There!" The urge to cum rose up inside him once more, along with the delicious knowledge that Hiruta could deny him for as long as he wanted to.

"Do you mind if I cum inside your ass?" Akira almost laughed at the super polite tone of voice Hiruta used.

He was giggling as he choked out; "No, go ahead. I love being full of cum."

Hiruta groaned and came, flooding Akira with his hot seed, then he pulled out. "Ride me."

Akira nodded as he moved, cum leaking out of his ass to trail down his thighs as he straddled Hiruta's hips and sank back down.

He rode Hiruta roughly, rolling his hips quickly, almost joltingly as he chased an orgasm that wasn't coming just yet.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes."

"How badly do you want to cum?"

Akira looked away, not ready to beg.

Hiruta just kept stroking him, building up the urge more and more. But Akira bit his lip, unwilling to give Hiruta the satisfaction of seeing him beg.

Even as Hiruta came again and flipped them once more, hiking boot clad legs over his shoulders and thrusting back in brutally. 

Akira twisted, clawing at the bedding as he felt a third load of cum get dumped inside him. Then a fourth, and something inside him snapped.

"Let me come." The words came out as a hoarse whisper as tears trailed unnoticed down his cheeks. "Please, Master! Just let me cum! Please..."

Hiruta pulled out, and undid the ring, pumping Akira once and Akira exploded everywhere.

"Big load."

Akira glared at him with all the energy he could muster, which in his exhausted state was not much.

"Oh and, here." He handed Akira a paper. "This is your real test. You passed, just barely."

"You... blackmail?!"

"Yes, I wanted to get a taste of the ass everyone at Shujin was talking about. Now, lets get cleaned up. No time left for a shower, our time is just about up."

Akira was speechless as he rinsed his body clean, and pulled his clothing back on, grateful that he at least had changed out of his uniform before meeting up with Hiruta.

"You... bastard!"

Hiruta ruffled his hair. "You liked it. Sorry about your neck." Hiruta kissed the bruises gently, the only kisses exchanged between them. "I got carried away."

"I have makeup that will cover the bruises." Akira sighed as he pulled his own shoes back on; the boots felt sexy to wear but were murder on his feet. "Are you sure I can keep these?" He held up the plug and cock ring.

"Yes, those are gifts." Akira nodded as he stashed them into his bag, along with the wig and panties, but they went into the secondary section where Morgana would not find them.

"I need to get going." Akira hurried from the room, not even saying goodbye as his head spun.

He had broken his only rule and fucked a teacher! A teacher who used blackmail to get his students to bed him. How many others had Hiruta tricked? Or was he the only one?

Akira shook his head; what was done was done, and he had passed the exam after all.

"What took you so long?"

"Long story." He sighed as he scooped his cat up. "I'll tell you once we are home but bathhouse first, I need a shower like I've needed nothing else in my life."

Morgana's nose wrinkled in agreement.

Hours later, a clean Akira lay in his bed just idly petting Morgana. "So, what should I do? Hiruta's name did not come up in the Meta-Verse nav..."

"Just let it go, no hit means his desires are not corrupt." Morgana sighed. 

"Yes of course." Akira went to sleep still troubled.

But nothing changed at school; no word of the night spent together was uttered, and as the days turned into weeks, Akira forgot his feelings of betrayal and began remembering that night more fondly.

Hiruta, for his part, never regretted how he got Akira into his bed; the boy was just that good of a fuck.


End file.
